Talk:Oceana Dictionary Project/English - Oshenna/O - Á
I like the fact that nim is the word for take. I tried once to always use nim/nam/num in place of take/took/taken, but people looked at me weirdly, so I stopped. :S --Semyon 10:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hahaha, you would be surprised, but here the situation is the reverse, see: http://li.wiktionary.org/wiki/take. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Can anyone edit it, or must he have special knowledge??--George the Greek (talk) 18:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Preferably yes, but of course the principal of a wiki is that everyone can edit it :) The reason I'm a bit shy to let others edit it is because not everybody here is fully educated in Slovak :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:56, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::OK then. Could you translate these two phrases for me: Happy Monkey and Crazy Dance?--George the Greek (talk) 11:47, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure: Blide Opitsa and Nor Tants. Though you might want to use a synonym for "nor": hack, shilni, boiterly or shýrli. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:59, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I actually wanted Happy Monkeys, I forgot the s''. Also, could I could contribute by searching words through Google Translate and then modifying to Oceana?--George the Greek (talk) 13:48, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, just add an s: ''Blide Opitsas :P Sure, go ahead :P I'll add any synonyms to it if they exist (there actually is a very large vocab list of Oceana, but it's not digital... :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:17, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you add a word for "positive" so that I can have Positive Lovia's name in Oceana, please? :D — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:45, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Btw, can you add a word for conservative and nationalist too. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:48, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :"''Konservatni natsionalist" (see here: Oceana Dictionary Project/English - Oshenna/A - N). Cheers, — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:52, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd say Konservativni Natsionalistiski Parti, because the adjectival form of nationalist should be used. I'm also pretty positive that 'positive' is 'positivni' but you should probably check. :P --Semyon 17:58, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm sure you're all dying for an NK Russian version too. :P Here goes: 'Позитивная Ловия (Pozitivnaá Loviá)' and 'Консервативная Националистическая Партия (Konservativnaá Nacionalističeskaá Partiá).' Don't dare to question the transliteration system. --Semyon 18:10, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Actually yes, it's now borrowed :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:24, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Indeed, "konservativni natsionalistiski parti" and "positivni Lovia" (though "dobroteven Lovia" is possible, "dobroteven" would be slighly more usual, but if you want to stick to the translation "positivni" would be best). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:03, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yep, I'm going to make an Oceana language project soon. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 16:42, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Very well! How's the user page translation going? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:44, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I forgot about that. I'm not really concentrating on that at the moment. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Hahah, yeah, I'm familiar with that :P If you need any help, you know whom you can ask :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:23, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Oceana is a hard language to learn. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Really? The grammar's not that complex, I'd say. :P The Slovak elements are perhaps a little tricky, but having some knowledge of Russian helps out there I guess. --Semyon 17:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not very good at eastern languages, I'm good at english, some french, spanish and portugese. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::There are hardly any Slavic grammatical features left. The vocab is the most difficult part :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:53, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Oceana should become a real language. It is so realistic. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 09:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Hahaha, let's claim a few square meters of land in the US and create the Independent Real Republic of Oceana Speakers (IRROS) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:13, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::or you could make a micronation on one of those unused sea forts on the coast of Suffolk like the micronation of sealand did. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 12:16, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Hahaha, it's difficult to get on one of those sea forts though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::1. Declare your home (or something similar) independent :P 2. The word for "sausage" is missing :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Thank you :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Na nashine :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ''No problem :P ::::::::::::::::Btw did you also declare your home or something similar independent? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::It's in the planning :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:46, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Okay :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Tsss, you've come with fifty-eleven thousand additions but there's still no word for Sweden in this dictionary :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:07, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Now it's very tempting to complain that both "tempting" and "complain" are missing in the dictionary. And when talking about a lack of words, "lack" is missing too :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: :'( I'll add them later :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:41, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Found another missing one, weirdly enough :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:59, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Tell me :o --OuWTB 12:07, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'll give a weird hint :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:27, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::You're right :o I believe the word "hint" is indeed still missing :P --OuWTB 12:47, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Weird is missing too :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC)